Magia Oscura, Revolution
by Angels Shooter Star
Summary: "¿Quién puede salvar este mundo?"..-dice himemiya en el suelo sollozando "¿Himemiya, puedo ser tu príncipe una vez mas?"-pregunta Utena abrazándola por detrás "Caballero de los ojos Azules, ¿Usted porque se aleja a lo bueno?" "No me juzgues Anthy, busco quien soy yo realmente,¿vez en mi un hombre malvado" "veo a un príncipe valiente y justo, a quien me eh enamorado profundamente"
1. Signopsis

Sinopsis

Utane Tenjou, hijo de familia noble, llevando una maldición de muchos años, de carácter amable y fuerte, una sacerdotisa lo crio e educo diciéndole "Tomaras la espada de Dios y Revolucionaras al mundo", pero más adelante tiene que viajar por la vida, llevándolo por temor, miedo, muerte, desamor, felicidad, amor y poder.

Anthy Himemiya, hija de su una joven que había abusado, ella obtiene un poder mágico, que la sacerdotisa le dijo _"Tienes la espada de Dios en tu Corazón"_ obtiene también el odio del hermano menor Akio, que vengara a su hermana por la tristeza y vergüenza que la hiso pasar, ¿Pero quién puede detenerlo de su venganza?

En un Día, las vidas de Himemiya y Utena se juntan en un duelo por el poder de Dios, viendo que la novia de la rosa era Himemiya, Utena no quiere participar porque a ella le altera, pelear, por alguien que no quiere, pero ver que Himemiya era maltratada y abusada, cambia de opinión.


	2. Capitulo 1 Maldicion

Capitulo 1 La Maldición

Inglaterra 1740

"¡¿Porque Dios, nos envió una mujer en vez de un hombre?!"-clamaba el padre al recibir el primer hijo de la familia tenjou

"Esposo mío, si es una niña bellísima"-contesta la madre, al ver a la niña se había enamorado de sus profundos ojos azules más profundos que el mar y el cielo

"Apártala de mí, yo quiero un hijo que lleve el apellido de la familia, ESTO ES UNA DESGRACIA"-enojado el padre, mira con un gran desprecio a la niña

"señor mío, puede que su hija sea la que revoluciones el mundo"-dice una sacerdotisa que estaba presente en el parto, había escuchado las palabras de Dios que había una descendiente de la familia Tenjou que revolucionaria al mundo, utilizando la espada de Dios.

"un hombre revolucionaria el mundo, casándose con la novia de la rosa"-malhumorado el padre al tratar convencerle al querer a la niña.

"Señor tiene que entender que no todas las cosas, son para nuestro agrado"-dice la sacerdotisa sumisa

"¡Silencio!"

El Señor de la familia llamado Sebastián Tenjou, era unos de los poderosos al saber que, Dios envió la prometida de la rosa a revolucionar el mundo se obsesiono al querer que su hijo tenga ese poder y nadie más, yéndose de la mansión se al pueblo para encontrarse con una bruja cubierta en una capa negra.

"Lo estaba esperando"-le dice la mujer

La mujer guía a Sebastián a una casa vieja y sucia, viéndose que nadie habitaba en el lugar, los dos se sientan en una mesa de madera situada al medio, encima de ella había pociones, libros, cartas, brazaletes, todo lo que tiene una siguiente del infierno

"Mi esposa, dio a luz, hoy en día, a nuestro primer hijo, pero nuestro hijo es una mujer"-dice desesperado el padre

"Quiere que sea un varón, Señor"-le dice la mujer ocultando su rostro

"si usted tiene una magia para convertir a las personas, podrá hacerlo con mi hija"

"Tengo una Maldición, no magia"

"¿una maldición?"

"A través de sus ojos, veo que esa hija está destinada ser alguien muy importante para el humanidad humana"

"¿Qué trae la maldición?"-evitando que mencione la bruja sobre que era destinado su hija

"Se llama, Mágica Black, al maldecir su hija se convertirá un hombre en toda su vida, pero su alma seguirá siendo una mujer"

"¿tiene efectos segundarios?"-pregunta Sebastián preocupado

"absolutamente no, solo dígame a que día voy a su casa"

"Esta noche"

….En la Mansión…

La sacerdotisa de Dios miraba preocupada a la niña, en su futuro tendría que pasar por momentos terribles y escasos de felicidad.

Se acerca a la niña tomándola de un dedo, la niña despierta abriendo los ojos más hermoso que había, y moviendo el dedo de la sacerdotisa, la mujer sorprendida queda impactada al ver la belleza de la niña, tomándole mas cariño, la toma en brazos para bailar con ella diciéndole

"Serás una hermosa princesa"

"¡Esa criatura, es un varón"-habla sebastiano ara arrebatarle a la niña

"Ten cuidado Sebastián, puedes perjudicar a tu hija su sigues pensando que es un varón

"no, necesito mas de tu ayuda"

"¿!qué dices ¡?"

"Vete"

"¡NO!, tengo que educar a la niña, para el bien"

Sebastián llama a los guardias que había alrededor

"¿Amo, nos llamo?"-pregunta dos hombres

"¡saquen a esta bruja, que intenta asesinar a mi hijo!"

Los dos hombres furiosos, toman a la sacerdotisa, llevándola a la rastra, pero ella grita a Sebastián

"si le haces daño, morirás al infierno"

Sebastián no hace caso sobré las amenazas de la sacerdotisa, tomando a la niña como un objeto

Nos mas allá había otra familia, con Dos hijo mellizos, un hombre y la otra una mujer bellísimos, el padre que venía de regreso le habla al mayor

"Akio llama a tu hermana, hoy en día tenemos que visitar a alguien"

"¡Si! , papa"

Akio teniendo Diez años , era de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes, su hermana mayor que ella, que se llama Nanami, teniendo cinco años mayor que el

Corriendo se tropieza con su madre, que lo saluda alegre, el sonríe elegante, de repente encuentra a su hermana, con alguien en su cuarto, entrando cuidadoso, ve que su hermana teniendo relaciones con su primo de familia lejana, sorprendido lo que ve

"Kiryu, no sabes, cuanto deseo que te cases conmigo"-gimiendo, mientras que el hombre la manosea por todo su cuerpo

"Querida amante, sabes que ya estoy comprometido"-contesta el sensualmente al ver que nuevamente estaba excitado

"Pero, me dijiste que no la amabas"-contesta la joven triste

El joven para acallarla la besa apasionadamente, mientras que se introduce en ella nuevamente, de manera rápida para acabar antes posible

Akio realmente enojado al ver que su hermana se comporta como una cualquiera, les grita

"Sinvergüenza, deja a mi hermana en paz"

El joven se detiene asustado pero al darse cuenta que es el hermano pequeño, sonríe diciéndole

"tu hermana me llamo"

"Suéltala mugroso, cobarde"

"basta niño, si tu hermana se comporta como una perra, no es mi culpa"

Nanami nuevamente triste comienza a sollozar, pero el joven la golpea, y nuevamente se mueve dentro de ella ferozmente

Akio viendo la situación se tira encima de hombre, rodando los dos juntos, el joven lo tira hacia una esquina dejando al menor herido, levantándose , al ver que no podía defenderse toma una espada de la esquina y corriendo contra el joven lo atraviesa en el corazón

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Hermano NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akio había matado a sangre fría a Kiryu, los gritos habían llamado a los padres que no entendían la situación, solo vieron a Akio con una espada llena de sangre en el corazón de Kiryu y a nanami desnuda.

"Que paso aquí"

Los dos hermanos silenciosos, solo que Akio mentalmente pensaba

"Es encantador matar, me siento poderoso".

…En la noche, mansión de la familia Tenjou….

Sebastian cuidadoso de despertar a los demás, entra al cuarto de su esposa tomando a la niña en sus brazos, llevándola a otro cuarto a oscuras, mientras caminaba la niña se aferra a el, el viendo a la niña queda asombrado por su belleza , pero con decisión firme entra al cuarto a oscuras, solos velas había para iluminar , una gran mesa.

"Dejala en la mesa, en el centro"

Tomando caso las palabras, deja a la niña en la mesa, inmediatamente ella abre los ojos, poniéndose a llorar, la bruja se acerca a la niña , pero queda asombrada también por la belleza que manaba , diciendo al padre

"si se convierte en un varon, será el mas hermoso, que halla en el mundo, mas sus ojos son an cuativantes que llegaría enamorar al mismo Dios"

"Solo continue"

La bruja emboca un conjuro, posa su manos a la niña, de repente las velas palpitan, al rederdor se vuelve oscuro y nubloso, sebastian comienza a sentir un gran temor en su corazón, viendo que la bruja se transforma como un demonio, pronuciando palabras no antes escuchadas.

Afuera comienza llover a cantaros, mas alla una sacerdotisa se levanta traumada de su cama, sintiendo un temor espantoso, llevándose la mano al corazón, piensa

"_tendre que llevarme a la niña, antes que sea demasiado tarde"_

Se levanta apresurada, saliendo afuera tomando un caballo firme, a la mansión.

Pasaron unos minutos, la criatura que estaba en la mesa, no lloraba, no hacia ningún gesto, el padre preocupado le pregunta a la bruja

"funciono"

La mujer toma la criatura ahora como un hombre realmente hermoso, de cabellos rosados y ojos azules que emanan su propio brillo, el mar y el cielo serian opacos contra el color, su figura era hermoso, una belleza.

"Creo que tendrá que alejármelo, o lo hechizare para que sea mío"

El padre feliz toma al niño en sus brazos diciéndole

"te llamaras Tenjou Utena, para el bien tuyo, hijo mio"

De repente se abren las puertas, entrando la sacerdotisa diciendo

"te dije que no hicieras nada a la niña"

"ya no es mujer"-contesta el padre

"maldito"-sorprendentemente la sacerdotisa con una magia blanca encege a los presentes tomandose al niño en sus brazos y corriendo hacia la salida

La sacerdotisa maldiciendo meltalmente

"_El destino cambio, ahora temo que será difícil la revolución , aunque las cosas serán muy diferentes , a partir de ahora"_

Después de los hechos, cambiaron muchas cosas del futuro, la sacerdotisa crio al niño como su propio hijo pero no cambio el nombre, siempre estando al lado de él , mientras que la otra familia la hija había dado a luz una niña llamada Himemiya, parecida a Akio , pero de cabellos morados y ojos verdes esmeraldas, Akio miraba a la niña como un objeto asqueroso, pero engañando a todos siendo un hermano para Himemiya, ara más adelante vengarse de su padre que había abusado de su hermana.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Academia Otori

_Había pasado 10 años, desde que la sacerdotisa se había llevado a Utena de su casa y familia._

"¡Madre!... ¡Madre!"-gritaba un muchacho joven caminando hacia el templo.

"Hijo mío, ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta la sacerdotisa

"Estaba jugando esgrima con mis amigos"

"Tengo que decirte que hoy en día, vas a ir un lugar especial"

"Especial…"-Utena sonríe

"A la Academia Otori, el más famoso de Inglaterra, no estás contento"

"voy a alejarme de ti"-apenado agacha la cabella, pero su madre lo abraza diciéndole

"Recuerda, nunca me alejare de ti, Utena"

El muchacho abraza a su madre tras esas palabras guardándolas fuertemente en su corazón, tenía 10 años un muchacho muy querido y tan buen mozo que tenía todas las chicas en sus pies, pero él sabía que no hay que jugar con los sentimientos de las demás, y ser justo ante la situación.

"Hijo mío, debo visitar a una familia que está en crisis, me imagino que prepararas todas tus cosas, y iras a la Academia"

"Por supuesto madre"-yéndose del lugar corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

"Esta cada día creciendo, será un príncipe increíble, ojala que no deje enamorar de una chica"

La sacerdotisa, caminando hacia una mansión que no quedaba lejos de la iglesia, ve de lejos, a un joven caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya, era alto y hermoso, levantando la vista, la sacerdotisa se sonroja al ver que el joven le sonríe sensualmente, cambiando su rumbo va directo a encontrarse con ella, la sacerdotisa controlando sus impulsos lo saluda.

"Bella mujer, las rosas opacan tu belleza de Dios"-le habla el joven

"pero que dices eso Akio, estas haciéndote adulto, ¿cómo está tu hermana y tu prima?"-tratando que Akio no la mire fijamente así controlar los impulsos

"Están bien"-fríamente le contesta, no soportando que le hablen de su prima

"Iba justo a tu casa, tu a dónde vas"

"iba a buscarla, dama mía"-le responde Akio tomándola, de un brazo y llevando a la mansión

Los dos caminando juntos, hacia que la sacerdotisa se olvidara de su juramento de Dios, y tomara mas enserio a Akio, viéndole como un hombre, mientras él, le sonríe malicioso sabiendo que todas caían en sus encantos.

Llegando al lugar, Akio la invita a pasar, entrando no había nadie presente y tomando la situación, Akio abraza a la mujer tirándola en el sillón, susurrándole

"Es inevitable que caiga rendido a sus pies, déjeme probar el sabor de sus labios"

"Por favor, No lo haga, joven Akio"

Pero Akio tomándola de las manos se acerca a la mujer, lentamente roza sus labios, Akio pasándole la lengua lo muerde suavemente, pero queriendo más le besa apasionadamente, sus manos iban recorriendo sus piernas, llegando a los muslos, se posiciona encima de ella para continuar, otra mano le saca lentamente la ropa, besando cada parte que puede, pero un ruido los interrumpe a los dos, que dejando de jugar, Akio da media vuelta para ver quién es

"hermano Akio, sabes donde esta mama"

Era Himemiya teniendo 8 años su belleza resplandecía, pero Akio furioso le responde

"¡vete a tu cuarto mocosa!"

"pero….."

"¡A tu cuarto!"

Pero la sacerdotisa se levanta, para alejar a Akio que está a medio vestir, para decirle a Himemiya

"ven querida, deja ver tu marca"

La niña se acerca corriendo, la sacerdotisa tomándola en brazos, le revisa la frente para comprobar que la niña está destinada a ser la prometida de la rosa seria del príncipe que ganare la espada y revolucione el mundo, mira a su alrededor para ver que Akio se había ido pero falso esta atrás para oír a la sacerdotisa que le decía a la pequeña

"pequeña observa este anillo"-mostrándole un anillo con emblema de la rosa

"Es hermoso"-le contesta la niña sonriente

"Habrá muchos hombres jóvenes pedir tu mano pero tendrán que enfrentarse a duelo, todos que tengan este anillo son duelistas, el que gana tendrá tu mano"

"Pero no puedo elegir con quien casarme"-Himemiya triste aguanta las lagrimas que iban transcurrir en su hermoso rostro

"El que tenga tu corazón, tendrá el poder de Dios y tendrá la Espada, te va proteger siempre querida mía"

Akio pensando así mismo

"_si enamoro a esa mocosa tendré el poder de Dios, entonces podre humillarla, maltratarla, ¿hacer lo que yo quiera?"_

….En otro lugar….

Utena ya listo su equipaje, sale recorrer al sector el que vivía, corriendo a gran velocidad, extiende los brazos y cerrando los ojos, deja que el viento se apodere de ella , pero sin darse cuenta choca con alguien para caer juntos al suelo

"¡Cuidado!"-le grita una niña de cabellos naranjos al estar caminando sin verlo

"lo siento, ¿estás bien?"-le da la mano, pero la niña todavía sin dirigirle la palabra le grita

"¡Pelea conmigo!"

"¿¡Qué?!"

La niña volteando se le cae la boca al suelo al verlo, y sin querer se sonroja al máximo, agachando la cabeza le habla

"quiero un duelo, aquí tengo dos espadas, ¿puedes jugar conmigo?"

"Claro que si"-tomando la espada de la niña que tenia los dos, se posicionan para pelear, dando el primer choque comienzan mover las espadas de maderas, esta vez, lleva ventaja Utena que tenía mucha más velocidad y coordinación en sus pasos, ni en dos minutos pudo resistir la niña que en un movimiento sale volando su espada de madera.

"Eres buen Espadachín"

"Gracias, pero quiero saber si está bien"

"Estoy bien, me presento me llamo Yuri Arisugawa"

"yo soy Utane tenjou, mil perdones señorita"-besando la mano de Yuri y agachando la cabeza para ser una reverencia.

Yuri mas sonrojada de lo normal le dice

"Sabes, eres un chico guapo"

"Todos me dicen esos halagos"-sonríe nervioso Utena con una mano al cuello

"Pero yo como amiga tuya, ahora, te digo que eres hermoso"-abrazando a Utena como muestra de amistad y cariño

"Yuri, tengo que irme, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día"

"Ese día, ¿cuánto es?"

Utena nuevamente no sabe que contestar pero Yuri sabiendo que el muchacho no lo iba ver más, lo atrae hacia ella robándole un beso, inmediatamente lo suelta, tomando sus cosas, se va corriendo dejando a Utena sorprendido, pero sabiendo que era su primer beso que le habían dado, el no siente absolutamente nada, triste y melancólico se va del lugar para ir a la academia.

…En la Noche…

"no te volveré ver madre"

"solo será 20 años, pasaran volando"-le contesta la sacerdotisa triste y fingiendo alegría

"son muchos años, ¿no crees?"

"Mira que te voy a decir"-sosteniendo a su hijo de la cabeza para mirarle los ojos-"Tienes que independizarte de mí y comenzar tu vida, sigues la reglas que te di cuando eras pequeño y tu vida será alegre y llena de paz"

Utena abraza a su madre llorando, la sacerdotisa que había vivido al lado suyo también lo abraza llorando pero lo deja ir sin contarle el secreto y la maldición que llevaba desde bebe.

Las dos caminando llegan a un lugar muy conocido por los nobles, la Academia Otori , llevando a su hijo a la entrada lo despedí , no sabiendo que era una despedida para siempre, al ver que detrás suyo estaba la bruja que maldijo al niño, y ver que estaba vivo y sano iba tomar sus propios planes para revolucionar al mundo.


End file.
